<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Assassination Classroom 𝐗 Danganronpa by ughrgyle</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24024961">Assassination Classroom 𝐗 Danganronpa</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ughrgyle/pseuds/ughrgyle'>ughrgyle</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Assassination Classroom, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Dangan Ronpa Fusion, Blood and Gore, Character Death, Death, Multi, Murder Mystery</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 01:07:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,254</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24024961</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ughrgyle/pseuds/ughrgyle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The students of Class 3-E are forced to participate in a killing game, by an unknown entity who goes by, Koro-Sensei</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Assassination Classroom 𝐗 Danganronpa</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>My name is Shiota Nagisa. I am from Kunugigaoka Private Junior High School, the most prestigious academy in Japan. It is known for being the Alma Mater of many successful icons in the nation, it is said that if you graduate from Kunugigaoka, you're pretty much set for life. But because of the standards set by the past graduates and the reputation of the academy, it's understood that everyone will expect a lot from the students or the so-called "Elites". To maintain the school's good reputation, the lessons being taught to the students aren't like those you see at any other high school, it is much harder, not to mention the difficulty of the exams that even teachers describe as "mediocre-college" questions, Kunugigaoka Private Junior High School is really something else.</p><p> </p><p>With a decade of good reputation and successful graduates, the school developed a system where students who fail to keep up in terms of academics are thrown into a separate class, a separate building in a separate location, with different treatment, the Class 3-E system or usually dubbed as the End Class.</p><p> </p><p>Class 3-E's classroom is located in the school's old campus in an isolated area in the mountains surrounded by a thick forest. This was made so that the "failures" of the school wouldn't disrupt the learning of those on top. It was a stupid system, really, the students in the end class were treated like literal failures by the whole school, always looked down on, laughed at, and all they can do is just stand there and take the others' critics just like taking multiple punches to the guts, falling to Class 3-E was the worst thing that could ever happen to someone.</p><p> </p><p>But I guess the worst was bound to happen at some point of our lives.</p><p> </p><p>I am Shiota Nagisa, and today is my first day in Class 3-E.</p><p> </p><p>I woke up earlier than any other day, since today was my first day in Class 3-E after all. Not that I was looking forward to it but because the mountain trail was really rough and it would take some time to arrive at the top. Despite this bad outcome, I wanted to remain positive, this isn't the end of the world, all I had to do was get my grades up, and considering how focused the school is on shaping the elites at the main building, they'd be too busy to pay much attention to those at the End Class, needless to say the lessons would probably be easier and it wouldn't be that hard to go back to the main building.</p><p> </p><p>The only way to arrive at the school's old campus is through the new one, although I fell into the dreaded class, I still wanted to hold my head high. Confidently, I stepped into the gates of the main building with a smile, and made my way to the mountain trail. As I stepped on every stone brick on the pavement there were a lot of noticeable glances towards me. </p><p> </p><p>"𝙞𝙨𝙣'𝙩 𝙩𝙝𝙖𝙩 𝙤𝙣𝙚 𝙤𝙛 𝙩𝙝𝙤𝙨𝙚 𝙩𝙝𝙖𝙩 𝙛𝙚𝙡𝙡 𝙞𝙣 3-𝙀?"</p><p> </p><p>"𝙬𝙝𝙖𝙩 𝙖𝙣 𝙞𝙙𝙞𝙤𝙩"</p><p> </p><p>"𝙩𝙝𝙖𝙩 𝙢𝙪𝙨𝙩 𝙗𝙚 𝙧𝙚𝙖𝙡𝙡𝙮 𝙝𝙖𝙧𝙨𝙝"</p><p> </p><p>"𝙄 𝙘𝙖𝙣'𝙩 𝙗𝙚 𝙨𝙚𝙚𝙣 𝙞𝙣𝙩𝙚𝙧𝙖𝙘𝙩𝙞𝙣𝙜 𝙬𝙞𝙩𝙝 𝙩𝙝𝙤𝙨𝙚 𝙖𝙩 𝙩𝙝𝙚 𝙢𝙤𝙪𝙣𝙩𝙖𝙞𝙣"</p><p> </p><p>"𝙘𝙖𝙧𝙚𝙛𝙪𝙡, 𝙮𝙤𝙪 𝙢𝙞𝙜𝙝𝙩 𝙜𝙚𝙩 𝙩𝙝𝙚𝙞𝙧 𝙙𝙪𝙢𝙗𝙣𝙚𝙨𝙨"</p><p> </p><p>𝘖𝘩, 𝘐 𝘧𝘰𝘳𝘨𝘰𝘵. 𝘐'𝘮 𝘢 𝘧𝘢𝘪𝘭𝘶𝘳𝘦.</p><p> </p><p>My smile slowly disappeared, the sight of the blue skies were now replaced with that of a brick pavement. Nothing could be worse than this. The whispers didn't disappear, and the glares started to pierce holes on me, I wanted to be out of this situation immediately. Just when my ears were about to go numb with all the voices around me, a noise that stood out in the crowd caught my attention, "𝙃𝙚𝙮, 𝙉𝙖𝙜𝙞𝙨𝙖!" I looked to my left and I saw my friend whom I met in my first year here, Akabane Karma. We became really close, despite being very opposite from each other. In our first year, Karma exhibited his brains and was really good-looking too, he looked more like a boy than me who had long blue hair and was often mistaken for a girl. Karma was very smart and outgoing, the teachers were impressed on how he could get ahead of the lessons sometimes. I wasn't as smart as him, nor was I as tall as him in fact I was a lot shorter than him, even until now, but despite this, me and Karma still became really close. "𝗞𝗮𝗿𝗺𝗮, 𝘆𝗼𝘂 𝗿𝗲𝗮𝗹𝗹𝘆 𝘀𝗵𝗼𝘂𝗹𝗱𝗻'𝘁 𝗯𝗲 𝘁𝗮𝗹𝗸𝗶𝗻𝗴 𝘁𝗼 𝗺𝗲." I said in a sad tone, keeping my gaze at the pavement all the while "𝗪𝗵𝘆 𝗻𝗼𝘁? 𝗜𝘀 𝗶𝘁 𝗯𝗲𝗰𝗮𝘂𝘀𝗲 𝘆𝗼𝘂 𝗳𝗲𝗹𝗹 𝗶𝗻 𝘁𝗵𝗮𝘁 𝗰𝗹𝗮𝘀𝘀?" I glanced at him, he was as confident as ever and with that signature smirk of his, I nodded to what he said earlier and immediately returned my gaze to the pavement "𝗜𝘁'𝘀 𝗼𝗸𝗮𝘆, 𝗜'𝗺 𝗶𝗻 𝘁𝗵𝗮𝘁 𝗰𝗹𝗮𝘀𝘀 𝘁𝗼𝗼."</p><p> </p><p>"𝗪𝗛𝗔𝗧?"</p><p> </p><p>I accidentally raised my voice at his words, this person, Akabane Karme is in Class 3-E?</p><p> </p><p>He just smiled at me and nodded, I still can't believe it, "𝗪𝗵𝘆 𝗮𝗿𝗲 𝘆𝗼𝘂-" </p><p> </p><p>"𝗛𝗲𝘆! 𝗙𝗮𝗶𝗹𝘂𝗿𝗲𝘀 𝘀𝗵𝗼𝘂𝗹𝗱𝗻'𝘁 𝗯𝗲 𝗿𝗮𝗶𝘀𝗶𝗻𝗴 𝘁𝗵𝗲𝗶𝗿 𝘃𝗼𝗶𝗰𝗲𝘀, 𝘆𝗼𝘂'𝗹𝗹 𝗱𝗶𝘀𝗿𝘂𝗽𝘁 𝗼𝘂𝗿 𝗹𝗲𝗮𝗿𝗻𝗶𝗻𝗴!"</p><p> </p><p>My words were cut off by another student, soon after, more students started saying all kinds of mean things, causing quite a commotion. "𝗙𝗼𝗿 𝗯𝗲𝗶𝗻𝗴 𝘁𝗵𝗲𝘀𝗲 𝘀𝗼-𝗰𝗮𝗹𝗹𝗲𝗱 𝗲𝗹𝗶𝘁𝗲𝘀, 𝘆𝗼𝘂'𝗿𝗲 𝗮𝗹𝗹 𝘃𝗲𝗿𝘆 𝗮𝗻𝗻𝗼𝘆𝗶𝗻𝗴, 𝘆𝗼𝘂 𝗸𝗻𝗼𝘄 𝘁𝗵𝗮𝘁?" Karma's words silenced the surroundings, I looked up at him and he remained unfazed and still looked cool and confident, his smirk never leaving his face. "𝗪𝗵𝗮𝘁-" "𝗪𝗵𝗮𝘁 𝗱𝗼 𝘆𝗼𝘂 𝗺𝗲𝗮𝗻 𝗱𝗶𝘀𝗿𝘂𝗽𝘁𝗶𝗻𝗴 𝘆𝗼𝘂𝗿 𝗹𝗲𝗮𝗿𝗻𝗶𝗻𝗴? 𝗪𝗲'𝗿𝗲 𝗷𝘂𝘀𝘁 𝗼𝗻 𝗼𝘂𝗿 𝘄𝗮𝘆 𝘁𝗼 𝗰𝗹𝗮𝘀𝘀 𝗮𝗻𝗱 𝘆𝗼𝘂'𝗿𝗲 𝘁𝗵𝗲 𝗼𝗻𝗲𝘀 𝗯𝗮𝗯𝗯𝗹𝗶𝗻𝗴 𝗮𝗯𝗼𝘂𝘁 𝘀𝘁𝘂𝗽𝗶𝗱 𝗰𝗿𝗮𝗽. 𝗜 𝘁𝗵𝗶𝗻𝗸 𝗶𝘁'𝘀 𝗼𝗯𝘃𝗶𝗼𝘂𝘀 𝘄𝗵𝗼 𝘁𝗵𝗲 𝗿𝗲𝗮𝗹 𝗱𝘂𝗺𝗯𝗮𝘀𝘀𝗲𝘀 𝗮𝗿𝗲." </p><p> </p><p>Karma shot back at one of them in his cool way of talking, "𝗪𝗵𝗮𝘁 𝗱𝗶𝗱 𝘆𝗼𝘂 𝗷𝘂𝘀𝘁 𝗰𝗮𝗹𝗹 𝗺𝗲?" one student slowly approached Karma, anger and annoyance evident in his tone.</p><p> </p><p>"𝗢𝗵, 𝘆𝗼𝘂 𝘄𝗮𝗻𝘁 𝘁𝗼 𝗳𝗶𝗴𝗵𝘁? 𝗕𝗲 𝗺𝘆 𝗴𝘂𝗲𝘀𝘁. 𝗜𝘁'𝘀 𝗯𝗲𝗲𝗻 𝗮 𝘄𝗵𝗶𝗹𝗲 𝘀𝗶𝗻𝗰𝗲 𝗜 𝗯𝗲𝗮𝘁 𝘀𝗼𝗺𝗲𝗼𝗻𝗲 𝘂𝗽, 𝘁𝗵𝗶𝘀'𝗹𝗹 𝗯𝗲 𝗮 𝗴𝗼𝗼𝗱 𝗿𝗲𝗳𝗿𝗲𝘀𝗵𝗲𝗿."</p><p> </p><p>Karma's expression and tone had changed completely, his smirk from earlier was now a wide grin and his calm eyes were now filled not with anger, but excitement, his tone was calm, very calm that it sent shivers down my spine, and I'm pretty sure the same could be said about everyone witnessing the situation. The boy seemed scared and ran away, as well as the other students who quickly vanished the scene.</p><p> </p><p>Karma really is something else. He wasn't only good at academics and sports, but he was a delinquent as well. He was the type to pull a prank at any opportunity he saw, but he could be very scary too. One time we were walking in a dark alley from school, two big guys in uniforms blocked our path and thought I was a girl because of my appearance, what happened to those two guys? Let's just say Karma put them out cold.</p><p> </p><p>"𝗦𝗼, 𝘁𝗼 𝗮𝗻𝘀𝘄𝗲𝗿 𝘆𝗼𝘂𝗿 𝗾𝘂𝗲𝘀𝘁𝗶𝗼𝗻 𝗲𝗮𝗿𝗹𝗶𝗲𝗿, 𝗜 𝗷𝘂𝘀𝘁 𝘄𝗮𝗻𝘁𝗲𝗱 𝘁𝗼."</p><p> </p><p>"𝗪𝗵𝗮𝘁?"</p><p> </p><p>"𝗬𝗼𝘂 𝘄𝗲𝗿𝗲 𝗴𝗼𝗻𝗻𝗮 𝗮𝘀𝗸 𝗺𝗲 𝘄𝗵𝘆 𝗜'𝗺 𝗶𝗻 𝘁𝗵𝗮𝘁 𝗰𝗹𝗮𝘀𝘀 𝗿𝗶𝗴𝗵𝘁? 𝗜𝘁'𝘀 𝗯𝗲𝗰𝗮𝘂𝘀𝗲 𝗜 𝘄𝗮𝗻𝘁𝗲𝗱 𝘁𝗼 𝗯𝗲. 𝗜 𝗳𝗮𝗶𝗹𝗲𝗱 𝗮 𝗳𝗲𝘄 𝘀𝘂𝗯𝗷𝗲𝗰𝘁𝘀 𝗼𝗻 𝗽𝘂𝗿𝗽𝗼𝘀𝗲, 𝗽𝗹𝘂𝘀, 𝘆𝗼𝘂'𝗿𝗲 𝗶𝗻 𝘁𝗵𝗮𝘁 𝗰𝗹𝗮𝘀𝘀, 𝗶𝘁 𝘄𝗼𝘂𝗹𝗱𝗻'𝘁 𝗯𝗲 𝗳𝘂𝗻 𝗶𝗳 𝘄𝗲 𝗰𝗼𝘂𝗹𝗱𝗻'𝘁 𝗵𝗮𝗻𝗴 𝗼𝘂𝘁 𝗮𝗻𝘆𝗺𝗼𝗿𝗲." Karma was now smiling, his head lifted high, his steps ever-so confident, I really wish I was like Karma. "𝗖𝗼𝗺𝗲 𝗼𝗻 𝗡𝗮𝗴𝗶𝘀𝗮, 𝘀𝘁𝗼𝗽 𝘀𝘂𝗹𝗸𝗶𝗻𝗴. 𝗜'𝗺 𝗽𝗿𝗲𝘁𝘁𝘆 𝘀𝘂𝗿𝗲 𝘁𝗵𝗮𝘁 𝗰𝗹𝗮𝘀𝘀𝗿𝗼𝗼𝗺, 𝘄𝗼𝘂𝗹𝗱 𝗯𝗲 𝗮𝗻𝘆𝘁𝗵𝗶𝗻𝗴 𝗯𝘂𝘁 𝗯𝗼𝗿𝗶𝗻𝗴." I lifted my head to look at Karma and smiled.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>𝐀𝐓𝐓𝐄𝐍𝐃𝐀𝐍𝐂𝐄 𝐂𝐇𝐄𝐂𝐊: 28</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>follow me on twitter @ughrgyle</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>